Save the Last Dance for me
by shanadawn
Summary: Draco doit faire un choix. Astoria est la femme toute désignée par son père pour lui, il n'a qu'à suivre la musique. Mais endosser le rôle du digne héritier de la dynastie Malfoy n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il désire au fond de lui... S'il offrait la dernière dance à la mystérieuse inconnue qui accompagne Severus Snape, que se passerait-il?


**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous! Cet OS est un peu spécial... Il s'agissait à la base du premier chapitre d'une fiction que j'ai commencé à écrire, mais que je n'ai pas continué au jour d'aujourd'hui par manque de temps. Cependant, j'aime assez ce texte, et je me suis dit qu'il pouvait se suffire à lui même d'une certaine manière. J'ai toujours eu envie que le personnage de Draco soit un peu plus détaillé et approfondi qu'il ne l'a été, et j'aime écrire des fics avec lui, même s'il est parfois un peu ooc. Une fois encore, je fais intervenir un OC que vous commencez à connaitre si vous avez lu mes autres fictions. Je vous laisse donc avec ce texte sorti de nul part, mais qui j'espère fera travailler votre imagination ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre I :**

Narcissa Malfoy fendait la foule, la longue robe de soirée vert émeraude qu'elle portait glissant sur le sol de marbre, à la recherche de son fils unique et introuvable. Lorsqu'elle lui mettrait la main dessus, elle allait lui faire regretter ce petit jeu de cache-cache inutile. Pourtant, elle et lui savaient parfaitement qu'il n'échapperait pas à la suite de la soirée. Son très cher père ayant pris le soin durant des mois d'organiser cette réception pour rassembler tout le gratin de la population de sorciers, pas forcément du meilleur goût pour certain selon la dame, dans un but bien précis. Et que Malfoy junior soit d'accord ou non ne semblait rien changer à la détermination de Lucius. De ce fait, Draco avait tout intérêt à se montrer rapidement s'il ne voulait pas essuyer les foudres de son géniteur.

La maitresse de maison fit le tour des invités, leur glissant habilement un mot gentil à chacun, et s'enquit discrètement de la géolocalisation de son fils. Mais personne ne semblait être mieux renseigné qu'elle tandis qu'elle continuait à sourire et à se promener dans le manoir. Elle sortit du grand salon et se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée, moins surpeuplé. Soudain, elle aperçut une petite lueur blonde du coin de l'œil et identifia la chevelure typique de son fils. Il croisa son regard et lui lança un demi-sourire. Narcissa commença à formuler quelque chose, mais ses lèvres bougèrent à peine qu'il avait déjà franchi la porte au pas de course. Levant les yeux aux ciels, la très charmante femme rebroussa chemin avec résignation, songeant à ce qu'elle allait dire à son époux, sans cesser de sourire à la ronde.

Draco marchait comme un jeune chien fou le long de la terrasse, savourant le peu de liberté retrouvée. Bien qu'il sache que cela ne durerait pas et qu'il devrait retourner dans l'arène sous peu, il n'avait pas envie de se précipiter. Songer que sa maison était remplie par un nombre incalculable de gens qu'il détestait au plus haut point le rendait malade. Et devoir feindre la politesse sociale dont il était l'esclave était encore pire. Il n'avait jamais compris comment sa mère pouvait s'y prendre avec un tel brio.

Soudain, il repéra la première personne qu'il avait vraiment envie de voir pour la première fois de la soirée. Les bras croisés et appuyé sur la rambarde de pierre de la terrasse, Severus Snape jetait un regard noir sur les grandes baies-vitrées qui donnaient sur la salle de réception. Draco s'approcha de lui dans l'ombre de la nuit. Le sorcier tourna un instant la tête vers le jeune homme avant de reporter à nouveau son attention vers l'intérieur et le lointain vacarme.

« - Vous ne participez pas à la fête ? demanda Draco.

\- Je supporte ce genre de mondanité uniquement parce que Narcissa a insisté pour que je vienne.

\- Et vous ne sauriez la désobliger, plaisanta le jeune homme.

\- Ce serait bien inconsidéré de ma part. Votre mère est une des personnes les plus dangereuses ici. »

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard entendu et Draco sourit.

« - Alors, qu'en est-il de ces fiançailles ?

\- Plait-il ? Pas de fiançailles, précisa Draco, je proteste.

\- Tout ceci n'a-t-il pas pour but de vous faire inviter une certaine Astoria à danser ?

\- Oui, et bien, jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne signe pas de contrat en accordant une danse.

\- Je pensais que la chose était entendue.

\- Mon père prend ses désirs pour des réalités, parfois.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? ricana Snape.

\- Greengrass et moi, impossible, jamais.

\- Je vois. La soirée promet d'être intéressante… »

Alors que les deux hommes continuaient à papoter en profitant de la fraicheur de la nuit et du calme, une silhouette fine se glissa par l'ouverture des fenêtres et referma derrière elle, semblant apprécier le silence. Repérant d'un coup d'œil leur position, elle sembla reconnaitre Severus Snape et se dirigea vers eux. Draco vit que son interlocuteur fronçait un peu les sourcils, comme s'il avait voulu éviter cette situation. Ne se posant pas de questions, Malfoy étudia la nouvelle venue, tant bien que mal dans la pénombre. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose de la jeune femme, si ce n'était qu'elle avait des cheveux aussi sombre que ceux de Snape et qu'elle portait une robe très sobre.

« - Vous m'avez abandonnée, se plaignit la jeune femme.

\- Oh très chère, j'en suis navré, répondit Severus avec sarcasme.

\- Certains de vos amis sont très entreprenants…, dit-elle.

\- Si cela s'envenimait je m'en ferais plus pour eux que pour vous, nul besoin de vous surveiller dans ce cas. Ceci dit, ami est un mot bien vaste…

\- Vous êtes bien impoli, nota-t-elle, point de présentations pour votre ami, ici ? A moins que ce mot ne soit encore trop vaste ?

\- Oh, Mr. Malfoy est encore plus vaste que ça. Et non, je ne présenterais personne à personne. Maintenant, rentrez et _vous_ , dit-il à l'intention de Draco, s'il y a une femme dont vous devez vous tenir éloigné ce soir c'est bien celle-ci. Et je ne plaisante pas.

\- Eh bien…, répondit Draco un peu au dépourvu. Qu'avez-vous donc peur que je lui fasse ? Elle m'a l'air d'une grande fille. Dont j'ignore toujours le nom…

\- Oh non, non, pas de ça ici. Je ne vous connais que trop bien, vous et toutes vos conquêtes. J'ai été directeur de Serpentard bien assez longtemps.

\- Ah, encore un petit serpent, s'amusa la jeune femme inconnue. J'ai l'impression que c'est une institution par ici.

\- Je n'ai donc même pas le droit de parler à une invitée ? Si je ne vous connaissez pas si bien Severus, je penserais que vous nous avez caché une fille. »

Snape ricana amèrement, la jeune femme lui lança un regard brillant.

« - Non, pas de ça non plus, aucune fille illégitime pour moi. Mais si ça peut vous tenir en respect, considérez-le comme tel.

\- Vous savez que les secrets ne font que me rendre plus tenace, n'est-ce pas… ?

\- Ah Malfoy, j'aurais dû vous enfermer dans un cachot pendant que je le pouvais. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ? »

* * *

En se dirigeant vers son père, Malfoy sentit toute la bonne humeur émanant de lui. Visiblement, il était très contrarié par les facéties de son fils. Mais ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que le jeune homme serait prêt à renoncer au peu de liberté qu'il lui restait. Arrangement ou pas, Astoria ou pas, il entendait bien faire autre chose de ses plans. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas encore anticiper, c'était les conséquences que cela allait avoir. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il y allait en avoir… Avec un sourire forcé et s'excusant auprès de son auditoire, Lucius attrapa son fils par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite dans une pièce vide qui servait de cellier.

« - Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? demanda Lucius Malfoy, agacé.

\- Eh bien, je fais le tour de nos invités et je tenais compagnie à Severus un peu plus loin. L'air est plus respirable quand on sort d'ici, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Arrête ça, Draco, tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ce soir. Ça ne devrait pourtant pas être compliqué pour toi de t'occuper d'une seule femme, tu as l'habitude de faire ça, non ? nota son père avec un certain mépris.

\- Oh, je vois… Mais si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je préfère les femmes que je choisis.

\- Il est temps que tu grandisses un peu ! s'énerva le sorcier.

\- Vous vous servez de moi comme une vulgaire marchandise, pardonnez-moi mon manque d'enthousiasme.

\- Cette affaire est vitale pour notre famille, tu es au fait que les choses ne vont pas au mieux depuis la dissolution des sympathisants.

\- Eh quelle dissolution efficace, railla Draco, quand je vois que la majorité est réunie au même endroit ce soir !

\- Ne te moque pas sur ces sujets-là, fils, ça pourrait te coûter.

\- Me coûter quoi ? Qu'un mangemort vieillot vienne me faire peur ?

\- Suffit ! cracha Lucius. Astoria est un bon parti, c'est une sang-pur et elle est intelligente.

\- Et je ne la connais pas.

\- Eh bien justement, tu es là pour ça ce soir ! Alors faites connaissance et invite là à danser tout à l'heure ! C'est un ordre. »

Avant que Draco n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, son père lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Draco fait ci, Draco fait ça, le jeune homme était très énervé et n'avait pas la moindre personne pour compatir à son malheur. C'était certainement la chose qui lui manquait le plus en cet instant, un ami pour le soutenir. Mais ça faisait longtemps que les rares personnes qui avaient prétendu à son amitié avaient tourné le dos et s'étaient enfuies. Depuis cette histoire avec Potter en fait, en dernière année. Il fallait dire que Draco avait porté un sacré coup de massue à ses collègues en aidant le balafré et sa bande… Il avait bien cru que son père ne s'en remettrait pas, d'ailleurs. Et depuis ce temps-là, le vilain petit canard de la famille avait passé des moments quelques peu désagréables. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Lucius pour réparer les dégâts commis par son fils, ça n'allait pas fort.

« - Draco ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et sortit de ses rêveries, voyant entrer sa mère dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit son visage en coupe avec un regard énigmatique de mère.

« - Je viens de voir ton père sortir.

\- Ah, quel grand moment, dommage que vous ayez manqué ça…

\- Draco, tu sais qu'il fait ce qu'il croit juste. Et que tu en seras convaincu toi aussi par la suite.

\- Et vous pensez aussi que planifier ma future déchéance est une bonne cause ? »

Narcissa sourit furtivement à son fils.

« - Je ne me mêle pas de ce genre de politique, tu le sais bien. Je veille au bien de cette famille, le reste ne me concerne pas.

\- Eh bien justement, il s'agit de moi, cela devrait vous concerner. Vous êtes d'accord avec lui ?

\- Disons que si par malheur tu te trompais de personne ce soir, je prendrais cela pour une étourderie. »

* * *

Draco tripotait nerveusement la manche de sa veste de costume. Il se tenait en haut de l'escalier principal qui descendait au hall d'entrée, regardant avec détachement les personnes qui fourmillaient dans l'espace éclairé par de nombreux chandeliers. Pendant que la plupart des gens participaient au banquet dans une autre partie de la maison, il avait pris le temps de tourner et de retourner la situation dans sa tête et quoi qu'il fasse, il n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait comme un animal pris au piège dans une cage, le parfait stéréotype du jeune héritier, riche, et enchainé. C'était assez misérable. Il savait que sa mère ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de ses actes, car elle ne le faisait jamais. Mais s'il avait le malheur de faire un pas de travers, ça pourrait bien signer son arrêt de mort du côté paternel… Il avait besoin d'en verre pour faire passer la pilule, et pas d'un petit.

Tandis qu'il continuait à scruter les gens plus bas, les deux mains appuyées sur la balustrade, une personne fit son entrée dans le hall, semblant fuir discrètement. Il reconnut la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée quelques heures plus tôt en compagnie de Snape. Cette fois, Draco avait tout le loisir de détailler la robe bleue nuit en soie qui collait parfaitement à sa silhouette fine et dont les minces bretelles dégageait la nuque. Assurément, elle était charmante. Ses longs cheveux noirs bouclaient le long de son dos et ses poignets étaient aussi blancs que le sol de marbre. Ça ne l'aurait peut-être pas dérangé de faire plus ample connaissance… Mais pour l'instant, ce qui intriguait le sorcier c'était de connaitre son identité. Et lorsque quelque chose l'intriguait, ça devenait vite une obsession.

Malheureusement pour lui, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de plus y réfléchir, l'immense et bruyante horloge du hall du manoir sonna les onze heures. Il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais, il était temps de se rendre à ce fichu bal. D'un pas décidé, le grand blond passa une main dans sa poche et descendit les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, marchant d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la salle de bal quelques pièces plus loin.

Lorsqu'il y pénétra, un grand attroupement avait déjà commencé à se former et un brouhaha joyeux traversait les rangs. Il avait l'impression d'être la seule personne à ne pas apprécier l'ambiance de ce soir. Quelques personnes le reconnurent, et certaines le saluèrent avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Soudain, Severus Snape fit son entrée par une porte opposée à la sienne et il se dirigea machinalement vers lui, cherchant un peu de soutient chez son ancien directeur de maison. L'homme lui coula un regard entendu, il n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser non plus. Mais Severus Snape avait rarement l'air de s'amuser de manière générale.

« - Tout le monde semble être plus au fait que moi sur la suite des évènements, nota Draco avec amertume.

\- Amusant comme le monde sorcier est petit, non ?

\- Ils ne s'attendent pas sérieusement à quelque chose, si ?

\- Allons, Malfoy, vous en avez battu des plus coriaces que cela, l'encouragea Snape avec calme. Ce n'est qu'une dance.

\- On ne croirait pas… »

Au même moment, l'inconnue de Severus choisit de réapparaitre à son bras, offrant un tableau étrange à Malfoy. Elle lui lança un regard amical tandis que le jeune homme avait de plus en plus l'impression de voir Snape, père et fille, côte à côte, ce qui le troublait, sans parler de sa beauté certaine. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse pousser plus l'analyse, une main puissante se referma sur son épaule et Malfoy senior lui lança un regard sans équivoque.

« - Content de te voir là, Draco. »

Le sorcier garda le silence, cherchant des yeux sa 'prétendante'. Mais cette peine lui fut bien vite inutile tandis que son père lui présentait la demoiselle sur un plateau d'argent, et dans les règles de l'air. Déjà, des paires d'oreilles se dressaient aux alentours pour colporter de futurs ragots.

« - Si je peux te présenter la fille de mon vieil ami, voici Astoria qui a fait le déplacement spécialement pour nous ce soir.

\- Enchanté, répondit maladroitement le jeune homme en attrapant la main que son père plaçait dans la sienne. »

Astoria Greengrass la retira d'ailleurs dès qu'elle le put, ne semblant pas plus à l'aise que lui dans toute cette farce. Pour le peu qu'il la connaissait, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Elle était petite, une jolie brune avec un visage amicale, et elle avait une lueur d'intelligence que la plupart des gens n'ont pas dans le regard. Mais elle semblait encore plus ennuyée que lui d'être là, malgré le sourire crispé qu'elle se forçait à avoir en face de son père.

« - J'espère que vous pourrez vous lier d'amitié, insista d'ailleurs Lucius Malfoy, profitons de cette belle soirée pour la jeunesse… »

Draco comprenait parfaitement le message.

« - Je pense que le bal va bientôt débuter. Draco, en tant qu'hôte je te laisse le soin de l'ouvrir, je me fais vieux pour ce genre de chose… »

 _Roger_. Reçu cinq sur cinq, c'était le moment de placer la phrase magique pour laquelle son père avait si durement œuvré par pure générosité de sa part… Etonnant de voir comment quelques mots pouvaient lui brûler la gorge et lui arracher les lèvres, semblant annonciateur de problèmes avant même qu'il ne les prononce. Pendant quelques secondes, son regard croisa celui de l'inconnue au bras de Snape. Tous deux le regardaient avec un certain intérêt, comme la moitié de la salle se rendit-il alors compte. Il était le centre d'attention de la moitié du pays et sa langue devenait aussi dure que la roche. La protégée de Snape lui coulait un regard intrigué, ça serait si simple. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main vers elle et à l'inviter, déclenchant un cataclysme et se libérant de son plan de carrière par la même occasion. Après tout, l'aura de mystère qui l'enveloppait était beaucoup plus somptueuse que le tout comme il faut d'Astoria. Il était certain qu'il pourrait même succomber à son charme sans se forcer, s'afficher avec elle dans cette soirée était la meilleure alternative, il n'avait qu'à choisir de l'inviter à cet instant précis. Il allait inviter la fille inconnue à ouvrir le bal avec lui. C'était si simple, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé lorsqu'il l'avait vu ?

Draco détacha son regard de la robe bleue et tandis une main vers la jeune femme à ses côtés.

« - Si vous voulez bien m'accorder cette dance, Miss ? »

Un autre que lui devait avoir parlé car il n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir prononcé un mot. Visiblement en proie à des sentiments contraires entre l'hésitation et la résignation, Astoria sourit sans pouvoir répondre et prit simplement le bras qu'il lui présentait.

Il ignorait encore les raisons de son choix, mais au final, il avait fait ce que tout le monde attendant de lui. C'était bien plus dur de s'élever contre la pression générale qu'il ne le pensait. Même en sachant qu'il était en train de sombrer dans un cruel engrenage, il n'avait pas eu la force de parler à la jeune femme en bleue pour échapper à tout ça. Il se trouvait plutôt pathétique.

Astoria et lui se placèrent au centre de la pièce, dans un vide et silencieux espace, tandis que tous les regardaient fixement. Les jeunes gens échangèrent un regard entendu, aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de faire ça, mais chacun avaient ses raisons. Ils allaient mener à bien cette comédie sans broncher, comme les deux sorciers issus de lignées pures qu'ils étaient, bien élevés et bien dressés par leurs géniteurs. Sur une balustrade richement décorées de moulures, un orchestre se mit à jouer dans la plus noble des traditions. Draco entendait simplement un bourdonnement à ses oreilles tandis qu'il menait sa partenaire machinalement. Astoria était une bonne danseuse, et ils exécutaient leur mission avec grâce et sans fautes. Draco avait les mâchoires serrées, et la main un peu trop ferme. Les minutes semblèrent durer des heures pour le couple, seul au milieu de la salle de bal.

Finalement, cette dance tant symbolique sembla prendre fin car Astoria s'arrêta, et Draco en fit donc de même. Il reprit enfin conscience de sa présence et baissa les yeux vers elle. Pendant un instant, elle sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Son regard était plus brillant que d'ordinaire, Draco aurait dû dire quelque chose pour la réconforter, mais avant qu'il ne le puisse, on lui tomba dessus et elle en profita pour s'éclipser avec une jeune femme qu'il reconnut comme étant sa sœur aînée. On lui tapota l'épaule en l'entraînant à l'écart des autres danseurs.

« - Dit donc Malfoy, tu nous voles toutes les riches héritières, plaisanta une de ces connaissances. »

Draco les entendait à peine, pas vraiment intéressé par les blagues que faisaient ses collègues. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait arriver son père de pied plus que ferme. Mais pour une fois, il avait un air incroyablement satisfait sur le visage. A croire qu'il lui en fallait peu pour être heureux. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'était pas seul, non.

« - Ah le voilà ! salua un homme d'un certain âge aux cheveux blancs coupés court et le regard sévère.

\- Draco, salut donc mon vieil ami, Alec Greengrass.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur.

\- Qu'avez-vous donc fait de ma fille ? demanda le vieil homme. Vous l'avez déjà fait fuir ? »

Lucius et Greengrass éclatèrent de rire, comme si c'était une bonne vieille plaisanterie.

« - Je crains bien que oui, sourit Malfoy avec un petit côté carnassier. Je l'ai vu partir avec Daphne.

\- Ah les femmes, commenta Lucius, toujours besoin de se raconter des tas de choses à la minute ! Mon pauvre garçon, vous ne faites pas le poids !

\- Et ces deux-là, soupira Alec Greengrass, deux filles comme ça, impossible de se reposer une minute !

\- Je vous crois volontiers ! »

Comme les deux hommes plaisantaient entre eux sans lui payer la moindre attention, le jeune homme ne vit pas l'utilité de rester là. Il prit la première opportunité qui s'offrait à lui pour déguerpir comme un lâche, le plus loin possible du patriarche Greengrass et de ses plans d'unions avec les Malfoy. Il y avait certainement un endroit dans cette baraque où il ne croiserait personne ? De plus en plus de mauvaise humeur, Draco courut presque jusqu'au premier étage, traversant un long couloir et continuant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus le moindre bruit alentours. Par une autre fabuleuse idée de son père, certains invités étaient priés de rester le temps du week-end, sans doute trop bien côtés dans la société pour se fatiguer d'un transplannage. De ce fait, plusieurs des chambres du manoir étaient occupées et il y avait de l'agitation même dans les étages. Pas difficile de se demander ce que certains allaient faire de leur soirée.

* * *

La soirée touchait à sa fin, l'ambiance générale s'était calmée. Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsque Draco sortit le nez de sa chambre, trainant dans les couloirs du manoir pour prendre un peu l'air. Maintenant qu'il ne risquait plus de croiser grand monde, il descendit même jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et passa par la salle où avait été dressé le gigantesque buffet dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à manger. La faim commençait à se faire sentir malgré tout. La pièce était à demi-éclairée, ce qui était reposant, il n'y avait plus que quelques couples, assis ici et là sur des tables esseulées.

Après avoir grignoté quelques amuse-bouche abandonnés dans les plats, Draco marcha machinalement vers la double porte qui donnait sur la salle de bal attenante. Le parquet claqua sous ses pas nonchalants jusqu'à l'ouverture la plupart des candélabres étaient toujours allumés dans cette pièce même si elle était aussi déserte que l'autre. L'orchestre sur la balustrade était en train de ranger leurs instruments. Le sorcier s'adossa contre une colonne en marbre et glissa une main dans sa poche, contemplant le sol jonché de confettis et autres décorations en vestiges. Difficile de croire que quelques heures avant, la pièce était bondée de centaines de personnes, toutes en train de le regarder fixement.

Un léger bruit de talons sonnant sur le sol en marbre de la pièce attira son attention. Dans la lumière vacillante des bougies en train de se consumer, la silhouette de la longue robe bleue apparut de nouveau comme un sortilège. Aussitôt, Malfoy ne pensa plus qu'à ça, et à son hésitation plus tôt dans la soirée. Que ce serait-il passé s'il l'avait invitée à danser devant toute la société magique ? Cette femme dont il ne connaissait toujours rien, hormis qu'elle était l'invitée de Snape. L'inconnue marcha jusqu'à lui tranquillement.

« - Vous êtes sans votre garde du corps ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- J'ai bien peur d'avoir égaré ce monsieur dans la foule.

\- Il s'est probablement caché dans un coin en attendant la fin de cette soirée.

\- Tout comme vous, j'ai l'impression.

\- Eh bien… oui, concéda le jeune homme. »

La sorcière se raidit soudain, et Draco pencha la tête pour distinguer un homme qui entrait à sa suite. Il était quelque peu éméché à en croire sa démarche, et la jeune femme semblait déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à le semer. Mais l'homme vint se planter à ses côtés avec un regard charmeur.

« - Ah, je vous ai retrouvé ! déclara-t-il.

\- Oh, quel dommage ! répondit l'inconnue sur le même ton.

\- Où en étions-nous ? »

Visiblement, le buveur aurait apprécié d'attraper le bras de sa conquête mais celle-ci eut un mouvement sur le côté pour l'éviter, ce qui la rapprocha de Malfoy. Draco avança une main vers l'homme pour lui signifier de garder ses distances et se saisit de la taille de la jeune femme par la même occasion, il avait fait cela de si nombreuses fois que c'était un réflexe de dragueur pour lui. Mais elle ne se dégagea pas.

« - Tss, tss, l'ami, je pense que la soirée est finie pour toi, il est temps d'aller se reposer. La dame ne veut pas jouer avec toi. »

Déstabilisé par le ton fraternel de son interlocuteur, l'homme se dit soudain qu'il devait être du même avis car il se dirigea vers la chaise la plus proche et s'affala dessus, un peu goguenard. Draco reporta alors son attention sur la demoiselle qu'il avait au creux du bras, d'aussi prêt, ses yeux bleus semblaient si limpides qu'ils étaient hypnotisant.

« - J'ai cru que vous m'inviteriez à danser tout à l'heure, dit-elle subitement.

\- Eh bien, j'y ai songé.

\- Quel drame cela aurait-il était, j'ai l'impression…

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas.

\- Mais vous avez rempli votre devoir.

\- Oui. Mais mon devoir est fini pour ce soir, puis-je avoir une autre danse ?

\- Quoi, maintenant ? Mais il n'y a même plus d'orchestre ? plaisanta la demoiselle.

\- Qu'importe, faites preuve d'imagination ! »

Il lui offrit son sourire le plus convaincant, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il faisait cela. Snape avait été clair à ce sujet, pas de petit jeu de séduction avec sa protégée. Mais Malfoy ne pouvait pas cesser d'être Malfoy en quelques heures. Et les jeux interdis étaient toujours les plus attrayants… Qui plus est, la jeune femme ne faisait rien pour l'aider ! Sa seule présence était une provocation constante. Et sans lui donner d'autres choix, il l'entraina au milieu de la piste déserte, marchant sur les vestiges de la fête. Le regard braqué sur elle, il se saisit de sa main délicate et plaça un bras à sa taille. Elle le regardait sans appréhension, avec une pointe de curiosité. Il l'entraina dans une valse silencieuse, elle sourit, puis laissa échapper un rire sincère alors qu'il la faisait danser habilement. Elle se laissait faire avec amusement. Elle n'était pas aussi douée qu'Astoria, elle n'avait certainement pas suivi des cours avancés de danses de salons, mais elle était gracieuse lorsqu'elle bougeait et Draco était un partenaire habile.

Quelques personnes les regardèrent un moment, puis se détournèrent d'eux. Ils avaient probablement l'air de deux jeunes adultes faisant les idiots après quelques verres de trop. Mais Draco n'était pas saoul le moins du monde. Il était même très concentré. La chaleur dans sa main était saisissante, le rythme de leur dance silencieuse était parfaite, il avait l'impression de partager quelque chose d'étrange avec elle. Tout à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait éprouvé plus tôt dans la soirée alors que l'orchestre faisait preuve de son plus incroyable talent musical.

Il n'avait pas besoin de musique, il avait cette présence étrange et enivrante. Sa robe en soie bleu ondulait légèrement le long de ses jambes alors qu'il la faisait tourner pour la ramener plus proche de lui. Ses cheveux lui effleurèrent le visage. Elle souriait toujours, et il s'aperçut que lui aussi souriait.

« - Vous dansez très bien, Draco Malfoy, dit-elle alors.

\- Donnez-moi votre nom, ainsi je pourrais dire que nous avons dansé ensemble avec un talent certain sur cette incroyable musique pleine de silence.

\- Ah, mon nom… Mais Severus ne désapprouverait-il pas ? Il parait que vous êtes un coureur de la pire espèce. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- J'en dis qu'il désapprouverait déjà de vous voir danser avec moi, alors qu'importe ? Quant aux accusations, je ne m'en défendrais pas.

\- Au moins nous avons là un homme honnête à défaut d'autres choses, sourit-elle.

\- Il est facile d'être frivole lorsqu'on n'a pas d'attaches, madame.

\- Et toutes ces pauvres filles dont vous avez brisé le cœur ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais caché de ce que j'étais, l'amour et le sexe sont deux choses que je ne traite pas pareille.

\- Ne mélangeons pas affaires et plaisir ?

\- Et ce pauvre homme dont vous avez détruits les espoirs tout à l'heure ? demanda Draco, moqueur. Vous êtes aussi cruelle que moi.

\- Il est vrai, il est vrai… »

La jeune femme éclata de rire et ils s'arrêtèrent de danser, au milieu de la piste. Encore bras dessus-dessous, elle le regarda.

« - Alors je vais vous dire mon nom, vous l'avez bien mérité après toutes vos mésaventures.

\- Gagez que je ne l'oublierais pas, c'était probablement la meilleure dance qu'on m'ait offerte. Voilà la fin du mystère tant attendue ?

\- Lux Black, se présenta-t-elle en faisant une petite révérence de circonstance. Lucretia Black Prince, pour être exacte.

\- Black Prince, comme dans Black et Prince ? tiqua Draco. Comme dans Eileen Prince ?

\- Oh, c'est une longue histoire, cher monsieur !

\- Eh bien je brûle d'envie de l'entendre ! Pourquoi ne pas aller boire un verre dans un lieu plus propice à la discussion ?

\- Ah, nous en sommes déjà là ! Vous ne voulez donc pas dormir seul ce soir, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai une chance ? demanda Draco en feignant la surprise.

* * *

Tandis que Draco et Lux quittaient la pièce et que le sorcier entraînait sa nouvelle connaissance dans ses quartiers pour assouvir sa curiosité, Narcissa Malfoy rejoint Severus Snape à son poste d'observation. Posté sur la balustrade de l'orchestre, il regardait depuis un petit moment le manège qui se tramait sous ses yeux. Narcissa lui posa une main sur le bras, avec un sourire calculateur. L'homme se fendit d'un petit rictus d'agacement.

« - On ne pourra pas dire que ce n'est pas ton fils, déclara-t-il. Deux minutes avec une femme, et voilà le résultat.

\- Oh, tu m'en vois tellement navrée, mentit Narcissa. Mais tu savais ce que tu faisais en l'amenant avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais c'est vous, très chère amie, qui avait insisté pour que j'amène Lucretia ici.

\- Ah, cette vieille manie de l'appeler ainsi, je ne m'y fait pas.

\- C'est une vieille habitude qui a la vie dure, même si je sais que ça te rappelle sa grand-mère... Mais ne détournons pas le sujet, voulez-vous ? Tu espères contrarier les plans de ton mari en plaçant la petite dans les bras de ton fils ?

\- Eh bien, je ne place personne nulle part, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour cela. En outre, elle fait partie de ta vie désormais, c'était une bonne occasion de la présenter à tous ces messieurs pour qu'ils en tirent bon avertissement.

\- Sauf notre chère petite tête blonde, apparemment.

\- Si tu veux savoir, j'ai plus de raison de m'en faire pour mon fils que pour elle.

\- Oh, comme si elle pouvait lui briser le cœur, ricana l'homme en noir.

\- A ta place, je ne serais pas si prompt de dispenser mon jugement. Une femme peut être bien cruelle.

\- Je crains que plus personne ne puisse m'en apprendre d'avantage sur le sujet, déclara Severus Snape. »


End file.
